Hypnosis
Hypnosis is a sleep-inducing Psychic-type move. Usage The user releases hypnotic waves which cause the foe to fall asleep. Gengar Gengar puts its hands together and releases black circles that expand as they move towards the opponent, or Gengar waves its arms in hypnotic patterns and the opponent falls asleep, or Gengar's body becomes outlined in light blue, and illusions of its eyes come out and hit the opponent, confusing it, or Gengar's eyes glow red. It holds out its hands and red orbs appear at the end of them. Gengar then brings the two orbs together to form one big red orb in front of it. Gengar then fires red beams from the orb at the opponent. Hypno Hypno swings its pendulum in front of its target's face until it falls asleep. On occasion, the pendulum glows. Exeggute Exeggcute's eyes glow yellow and hypnosis waves are shot out of them, putting the opponent in a trance and making it do whatever Exeggcute tells them to do. Exeggutor Exeggutor's eyes glow yellow or blue and hypnosis waves are shot out of them, putting the opponent in a trance. Drowzee Drowzee makes signs with its arms and hands and the opponent becomes hypnotized, or Drowzee raises both of its arms in the air. Multiple pink shapes of energy then float off its body and shoot at the opponent. A giant transparent pendulum then waves back in forth in front of Drowzee's body. The shapes of energy then form into purple blobs of energy and they hit the opponent. When the blobs hit the opponent, Drowzee can control it with its mind. Poliwrath Poliwrath's eyes glow light blue and the opponent falls asleep. Stantler Stantler's antlers release a pinkish purple smog that can't be seen by humans and it causes them to see an illusion, or Stantler's antlers glow bright pink and they release purple waves, making the opponent see illusions. Noctowl Noctowl's eyes glow red and it releases red circles that expand as they move towards the opponent, confusing them if the circles hit them. Gastly Gastly's eyes glow red and it confuses the opponent. Haunter Haunter's eyes glow red and it waves its hands back and forth. As the opponent becomes confused, the hands grow bigger. Kirlia Kirlia's irises glow red. Then, the opponent's eyes glow red and they fall asleep. Spinda Spinda's eyes glow blue and the opponent falls asleep. Lunatone Lunatone's eyes glow red and the opponent's eyes becomes a shade of red, hypnotizing it. Ralts Ralts looks at the opponent and light blue silhouettes of its eyes shoot and hit the opponent, making them fall asleep. Psyduck Psyduck says its name over and over again, putting the opponent in a trance. Hoothoot Hoothoot's eyes glow bright red. The opponent's eyes glow red as well and Hoothoot can control the opponent. Drifloon Drifloon's body becomes outlined in light blue and its eyes glow yellow. It then fires a yellow 'X' from the 'X' on its face at the opponent. When the opponent gets hit, it falls asleep. Drifblim Drifblim grabs the opponent's face and its body becomes outlined in light blue. It then fires a yellow 'X' from the 'X' on its face at the opponent. When the opponent gets hit, it falls asleep. Bronzor Bronzor's body becomes surrounded by a red aura and the opponent falls asleep. Bronzong Bronzong's eyes glow multicolored and multicolored circles are released off its body at the opponent. When hit, the opponent's eyes glow multicolored and it gets put in a trance. Sigilyph Sigilyph's three eyes light up blue and each of them releases a blue sphere of light in the pattern of a triangle. The opponent falls asleep once the three spheres make contact with it. Category:Psychic-type moves